El Baile
by PurpleRaindrops
Summary: Ok se meocurrio esta idea despues de leer una histori. Que pasaria si un baile fuera organisado este ano, y los estudiantes tubieran q haser sus propias coriografias y cantar las cansiones. lee y aberigualo. '


Un silancio total imbadio The Great Hall, cuando un mago mayol(o0' mago?)se paro a hablar

" bienbenido a otro ano en Hogwarts" Dijo Dumbledore "un saludo especial a nuestros nuebos alugnos" mientras miraba las caras frescas y nueba de los estudiante de primel ano.

" aparte de los anuncios regualres este ano tengo un anuncio especial, antes de empesar el el banquete. Este ano esmos decidido tener un Baile adicional al principio del ano" un gren mulmullo imbadio el Great Hall

" el baile sera llamado Creografia selestial, como el nombre lo sujiere abra una gran enfaces en el baile…… abra un premio para la mejor coreografia. Cualquier estilo y ridmo sera asectado, creo q este baile sera todo un ebento y espero la colaboracion de todos para aserlo todo un exito, ahora disfruten su sena"

En la siempre exitable mesa de Gryffindor. Row Weasley, un muchacho alto y pelirojo, comiensa a comer.

"Que?!" grita extericamente en una mescla de risa y grunidos. Mientras una de sus amigas biene corriendo desde otra de las mesa, Luna Lovegood, y se sienta alfrente de el y grune mientras muenbe su pelo rubio de sucara, al miral su comportamiento.

"Que quieres decir con: QUE!? ella pregunta mirandolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos, mientres Ron estalla de la risa

" Bueno, debes estal bromendo, berda? Onesta mente no estas pensando tener parte en eso" el dijo mirando a luna en desconcierto. Luna no respondio asi q puso su atencio a la muchacha sentada al lado de ella, a la muchacha con cabello pajoso y maron , a la cual los ojos le brillaban con entretenimiento "Hermione? Dime q estas jugando"

"nope" Hermione Granger dijo sonrriendo "pienso q ba aser dibertido sierto Ginny?" dirigiendose al otro lado de la mesa a la hermana menor de Ron.

" claro que si, Ron no me digas q no podemos contra con tigo"

"Claro q no! estas con migo Harry" Ron pregunto. Harry Potter sonriendo se paso la mano por su ya despeinado cabello, mobiendoselo de la frente donde se podia ber la sucratris en forma de rallo

"si definitiba mente, pero miral ba a ser dibertido" el dijo sonrriendo

" so esto significa que no nos ban a acompanar en nuestro baile, Ron nisiquiera por tu hermana menor o por tus mejores amigas Harry" dijo Ginny en su voz mas dulce e inofensiba

" no nisiquiera por ustedes, pasaria semejante umillasion frente la escuela completa, y no creo q harry este dispuesto"

"Entonse estan planeando bailar, deberas" pregunta harry boltiando a ber a Luna y Hermione al otro lado de la mesa

"y que piensan bailar?" pregunta Neville Longbottom quien asta ahora habia permanesido callado escuchando la combersacion

"Todabia no estamos segura pero se q se no ocurrira algo" contesto luna con una gran sonrrisa

Mas tarde ese dia Luna, Ginny, y Hermione acostada en lagrama al lado del lago disfrutando de el bello dia discuten sus occiones

"Entonses q ideas tenemos asta ahora…" dice luna mientras lee de una lista la lacual dice los titulos de algunas cansiones q dudieran ser las escojidas

"No e fija em mi, Magneto?" ella dijo, mientras Hermione desia q no con la cabesa

"me parese la clase de cansion q pansy cojeria" ella dijo mientras reia y Ginny se le unia

" uh…se fue, Laura Pausino?"

"No! Gran cancion Pero como demonios bailamos eso, bamos tenemos q ser realista , tenemos q buscar una cancion inpactante, q podamos bailar, dibertida, q podamos bilar y almismo tiempo q a la jente le guste" dijo ginny poniendose pentatiba

"Atrebido….uh" pensaba Hermione en voz alta

"aserte el amor de Thaila?" sujiere Luna mientra continua buscando en la listabusca en la lista

"Lotengo!"grito muy emocionada " Dirrty, Chistina Aguilera, facil de bailar y sufuciente mente atrebida como para ser dibertida…"

"y el bestuario puedeser expetacular" dijo ginny mientras una sonrisa diabolica se le comensaba a formal " estoy pensado seria mente sensual" riendo en carcajadas

"todas de acuerdo?" pregunto Hermione, Luna y Ginny dijeron q si con la cabesa "bien"

Despes de un largo y relajante Bano, Hermione decidio debolberle algo a Ron q tenia ase un tiempo, asi q fue asu cuarto

"Ron?…Ron estas hay? Harry me dijo q estabas aqui"

" Hey 'mione' aqui estoy" el la recibio con una callidad sonrrisa y le hiso sena para q se asercara

"Bine a debolber esto" ensenandole la camiseta, Ron la cojio y sacudiendola se dio cuenta q hera una camiseta que original mente hera del rojo de Gryffindor pero q con las labadas se a destenido a un marron claro, estaba desgastada y suabe, Ron se rio

"Habia perdido la espernsa de tener esto de debuerta" dijo con una carcajada, Hermione la dio un suabe gope en el hombro

" es mi camiseta favorite" ella se quejo, sonrojandose un poco

"Quieres decil MI camiseta" Ron senalo con una sonrrisa

"ok, ok…. ya tela deborbi o no?" Ron srio nueba mente y debolbio la camiseta a las manos de Hermione

"Tela puedes quedal 'mione"

"Deberas! estas seguro q no la quieres paratras?"

"nope, a ti te queda mucho mejor"

"bueno en eso tienes la rason, el marron nunca a sido tu color" ella dijo bromeando "Grasias Ron" mientras se aserco a darle un beso en la mejilla

" No hay problema" sonrriendo un poco sonrojido

"Dimes as reconsiderado ser mi companero en el baile?" ella pregunto cambiando de tema

"Bueno lo considere y termine enla misma conclusion…grasias, pero no grasias"

"Bueno la berdad q ustedes se lo pierde" Hermione le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo

" y dime q cancion ban a bailar?" tratando de cambial el tema el pregunto. Los labios de Hermione se conbirtieron en una sonrrisa

" eso es para yo saber y para tu aberigual…… pero creo q te ba a gustal" picandole el ojo, "es hora de irme a la cama, buenas noches" anadio mientreas se asercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, ron la rodeo con sus brasos y respire el olor a limon de su pelo,sonrio y bajandpse un poco le dio un beso so en la mejilla

"buenas noche" repondio mientras la mira salir del cuarto, una gran sorrisa de felicidad a parecio en su cara y con ella se fue al mundo delos suenos

Una figures desendian por las escaleras q lleban al dormitorio de las ninas en la tore de Gryffindor al cuarto comun, dandole grsias a dios por la alfombra, salio por el retrato de mujer golda y sespues de mucho doblar y caminar y llegar a un retrato jigantesco de frutas una mano aparesio de la nada y le tapo la boca.

"Ginny, soy yo" una voz susurro y ginny se relajo. "Harry q estas asiendo aqui a esta hora? Me diste un tremendo susto"

"yo te pudiera aser exactamente la misma pregunta, siento haberte asustado" repondio harry un po ostinado pero al dales cuenta q la asusto, carmado

" solo queria algo dulce para alludarme a dormil" ella contesto digna mente " creo q tu tambien biniste a aser lo mismo o ya lo hisiste"

"no en realidad solo necesitaba tomar un poco de aire libre… tu sabes para despejal la mente"

"oh, puedo a companarte, digo sino es molestia" dijo ginny unpoco insegura

"no Gi, como ba aser molestia tu nunca lo eres, sabes q con Ron y Hermione siempre ocupados con sus deberes tu eres lo unico q me consuelas, es como tenerlo los dos en una persona, grasiosa e inteligente" el dijo pensatiba mente

" me a legra mucho saber q soy la sustiticion de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga" ella contesto un poco herida pero no mostrandolo, rescostandose de la pared

"no, no es asi tu eres especial y unica en tu propia manera , es dificir de explicar, tienes tu propia categoria es como si…… ohiste eso, alguien biene corre bajo mi capa imbisible"como Harry a cresido y ebidente ment Ginny tambien tubieron q pegarse lo mas possible para q la capa lo cubriera a lodos. Al estar tan serca de Harry Ginny se sonrojo incrible mente y harry casi ni podia respiral y asi fue todo el caminota la torre de Griffindor, total cilension

"casi nos cachan, uff!" dijo Harry tratando de romper el hielo y soltado la respiracion que abia comensando a guantal sin dares cuenta

"bueno es tarde lo mejor seria q nos fueramos a dormil, buenas noches" dijo Ginny mientras subia las escaleras al dormitorio de las ninas. "oh! y Harry tu tambien tienes tu propia categoria"

La manana siguiente Guinny se desperto tarde y rapida mente se cambio y se dirijio al Great hall y ebentual mente se sento en una sulla al lado de Hermione y luna q abia benido a sentarse con ellas bribe mente

"Buenos dias Gin. Sobre dormiste?" Hermione dejo con una sonrrisa. Ginny tratando de comerse una tasa de sereal dijo que si con la cabesa

en eso Dumbledore se pra y dise "grasias a tos por su participacion y apoyo, para el Baile, pienso q todos, los participante y los espectadores ban a difrutarlo. Es pocible q se me hayga olbidaro un pequeno detalle muy importante sobre el baile. Si los bailarines ban a bailar una cansion con letras es importante, no estan obligados a cantarla" termino con una gran sonrrisa y sus ojos asules brillando como nunca "eso es todo grasias."

Hermione miraba con la boca abierta a la mesa primcipal. "Que!?" Grito Luna enn panico

"no lo puedo creer! Tremendo pequeno detalle, diganme q alguna de ustedes dos pueden cantar"

"a mi ni me mires, pes yo tengo muchos talentos pero uno de ellos no es cantar" dise Hermione un poco preocupa damirando a Ginny su unica esperansa

"bueno un…, la berdad es q no, tarvez unpoco pero no q bueno q barbaro"dijo ginny muy timida mente

en eso Neville quien estaba escuchando la combersacion dise calmada mente mientras miraba a luna "no tienen q preocuparse, no tienen problema" Hermione lo mira impaciente mente

"claro q si" ella dise deseperandose aun mas y ahora sujetando a Ginny para q no lo golpiara

"Claro q no" dandose por bencida ginny y Hermione solo lo miran

"Luna tiene una voz imcreible y Ginny no se queda atras" el dijo con incredible sertesa

Harry, Ron y Hermione solo lo miraron "creanme tengo un dote para esto"

Entonse miraron a Luna quien estaba mirando sus manos y sonroja como solo los Weasley pueden aserlo, Ginny solo lo miraban con cara de espanto y confucion

"callate la boca nevilli!" murmuro Luna y hermione brinco en su asiento

"deberas luna yo nuncasupe!.." luna solo la miro murtificda

"bueno yo cantaba en mi otra escuela…" dijo timida mente, para luna era una rares

"y el resto" anadio Nevilli

"y e estado cojiendo lecciones ase un tiempo" dijo mientras miraba a Nevilli con una Mirada q si las miradas mataran el estubiera muerto y enterrado.

"bueno hay lo tienen" dijo Ron "Luna puede cantar, bueno e escuchado los intentos de cantar en el bano de Ginny……uhhhh, nada del otro mundo, y mione nisiquiera puede sirbal. Salbadas por la campana" harry y ron se echaron a reil

Ginny y Hermione solo los miraron cunas de las miradas q luna le estaba dando a nevilli y se callaron inmediata mente. "bueno solo falta saber si luna lo hara"

Luna solo tu bo q miral a sus dos mejores amigas asiendo su caras de perrito perdido para decir q si "ok"

"si!" dijeron Hermione y ginny en union

Meria hora despues las tres muchachas estaban en un coredol caminando asia su primera leccion "por q no tenemos nuestra primera practica hoy alas 9:00pm" dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba sus libros en la otra mano

"ok, solo tenemos q buscar un salon bacio y listo" dijo ginny

"si, yo se donde hay uno" luna agrego

"entonses esta decidido estanoche alas 9:00"

y con eso cada uno salia en diferente direcciones asu clase

Hermione se fue asu clase de arithmancy, y se sento en un asiento bacio al lado de un nino muy atractibo, y aunque en Slytherin, amable por lo jeneral "hola, soy Blaise. Blaise Zambini" por primera vez hablandolo a Hermione y ofresiendole su mano

Hermione la cojio y repondio dandole su nombre en ese momento entro el prfesol y la clase comenso

Despues de agotdoras horas Practicado conplejs mobimiento para el principio de la cansion Luna, Hermione, y Ginny se tiraron al suelo de el salon desierto exausta.

"Estoy completamente fura de forma" se quejo Luna, "dimelo a mi" repomdio Hermionetotal mente cansada cuando de repente se sento "hey! Se pueden imajinar q tan cool fuera nuestro baile si tubieramos tres muchachos con quienes bailar?"

"Tienes razon, seria fenomenal" ginny agrgo parandose y asiendo uno de los pasos sujestibo del baile

"si, pero como ya saben Nevilli al igual q ron y Harry se nego y no creo q este muy feliz al berme bailar tan sujestiba mente con otros muchachos" comento luna mordiendose los labios

"bueno es su curpa por no tomal la oportunidad" dijo Ginny

"Bammos a serlo! Al Diablo con todos ellos selo pierden asi tendran mas cuidado la proccima vez" Grito luna mientras recomensaba el CD y las letras inciales comensaban

"Ah, dirty… filthy…Nasty… too dirty to cleanmy act up…"una voz masculine comiensa a cantar, Luna se lebanta y para el CD

"uh, tenemos un problema" dise Luna mientras se masaja la frent, ginny la mira con confision "y ahora q?" luna la mira

" bueno, Redman canta un poco de la cancion, no? nocreen q me boy a escuchar brillante mente estupida Rapiando, la verdad es q no puedo repeal no por mi vida" Hermione se queda pensatiba y derenpente "ho! llase Lee"

"Lee?" luna pregunta

"Lee Jordan. El puede Rapial y es un bailarin incredible, el peude ser tu pareja. Soy toda una jenia" agrego con un sonrisa

" bueno entonse le preguntare, tenemos q practical el cantal juntos" luna dijo mirando su relog "mejor me boy, le prometi a Nevilli q lo iba a ber antes de irme" dijo Luna discurpandose

"bueno entonses yo y Hermione encontraremos nuestros companeroa y mananatu y Lee pueden practical para q el juebes todos pracctiquemos juntos" sujerio Ginny y Hermione anadio:"entonses el Viernes todos bamos a Hogsmeade a buscar nuestras betimentas. Oh dios casi no tenemos tiempo el baile es el sabado!"

"no te procupes estaremos bien" Dijo Hermione muy tranquila mente, I al miral la cara de Ginny decidio anadil "bueno seria major q mefuera, pues quede irr a alludar a Ron con su tarea y necesito encontral una pareja, Gin bienes o te quedas?"

"no estabien luego las beo, boy a practical unos pasos q no me salen tambien, luego la arcanso" les dijo mientras Hermione y Luna salian del salon

Capitulo 2 

**__**

Hermione sentada sentada en su aburrida clase de Histori de la magia, jugaba con su pluma mientras, miraba a los muchachos del salo, pensando q tar serian como pareja de baile. Cuando su bista descanso sobre Rn y Harry quienes a estamban mirando curiosa mente " q te trae tan distraida?" pregunto Ron cuado salieron del salon

"Tebes muy preocupada" agrego Harry

"bueno en realidad es sobre el baile. Emos decidido tener parejas y estaba analisando mis occiones, ya q ustedes estan fuera de de olden" dijo Hermion con una sonrrisa

"Nos estas proponiendo ser tu pareja?" Pregunto Ron en un tono no tan inosente

" no, le estaba dando la oportunidad, pero ahora se la boy a ofreser a alguien mas" y con eso salie en la otra direccion asia donde Dean Thomas, pero no antes de agregar "se ban a arrepentil"

Ron la miro una entretenimiento, mientras le tocaba el hombro a Dean

Den boltio "hola Hermione, como estas?"

Hermione sonrio "solo me preguntaba si tienes algo pleaneado para el baile del sabado" ella pregunto con una picara sonrrisa

"no, todabia no" repondio Dean. Esto solo causo q la sonrrisa de Hermione cresiera

"Bueno, resulta q Luna Ginny y yo tenemos algo pleaneado, pero necesito una pareja…tegustaria serla?" sonrendo picara mente. Dean hesito

"No se mione……q clase de cansinon y baile es?" Hermione miro donde harry y ron estaban pirando. Ron la miraba casi sin pestanal, entoses ella se aserco a Dean y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombres le susurro al ohido. Ron dio un grunido, cuando sintio un punchada de selos al ber q los ojos de Dean se habrieron doble su tamano y se sonrojo.

"entonse?" ella pregunto

"solo dime la hora y el lugal" repondio dean con ua sonrrisa

"manana buscaremos la bestimenta y en la tarde Practicaremos" ella le dijo a Dean

"entonses nos beremos en Hogsmeade"el sujerio y Hermione asistio con la cabesa

" ok, buenas noches" con esto se bortio y salio de la bista pero no antes de miral en la direccion de Ron y picarle un ojo

Ginny a pasasdo la sena completa conteplando a quien deberia se su pareja de baile, cuando derrepente miro a la mesa del frente. Hay estaba Draco Malfoy reado por su pequenas pandilla, esto le dio una idea a Ginny. Justo el lado derecho estaba un muchacho con el cual ella habia hablado barias beses y no estaba tan mal para ser un Slytherin(no como si Malfoy no se biera bien) pero Blaise Zambini es mucho mas civilisado y asta normal y eso sin contra q es super guapo. Ademas Blaise era su companero de laboratorion el en extra pocion, asi q lo conocia lo uficiente paraser considerado amigo. Si el baile probocatibo y las ropas sensuales no fueran suficiente para despertal el intred de sierto alguien, tarvez el berla en los brasos de otro sera.

Asi q tomo manos en el asunto y mando a Pig con una nota a Blaise

Blaise bortiaba ensu cama, cuando escucho un sonido en la bertana asi q fue a ber q era. Una pequena lecgosa entro por la bertana y despues de dar parde bueltasse paro en su cabesa. El la cojio y leyo la nota q traia

_Blaise, es Ginny, me preguntaba si puedes encontralte con migo en Hogsmeade manana._

_Tengo algo q preguntarte, es importante. _

_Escribeme pra tras o dejame saber en el desalluno si hay algun problema._

_Grasias, Ginny_

"Uh…Intresante, muy interesant" se dijo Blaise asi mismo

Hermione se lebanto temprano la manana seiguiente, hiso todo lo nesesario y se dirijio al cuarto d Ron. El estaba dormido con supelo rojo en todas direcciones sobre la almoada y la boca abierta, al ber esto no pudo contener la risa, y Ron comenso la moberse y despertal lenta mente. Cuando derepnte comiensa a habril sus ojos y lo promero q be es la cara de Hermione muy serca ala sulla.

"Hermione!" grito "que ases aperesiendote de la nada y espiandome!?"

"No te estaba espiando" se abajo y despes de peinar su pelo de su frente, le dion u beso en la frente juguetona mente "estas listo para ir a Hogsmeade?" tubo q aguantal un grunido al recoldarse de Dean, pero eso se disolbio en un minuto y agrego "si pero necesito cambialme, almenos q quieras quedarte para el show tambien" Hermione lo miro fijamente y tirando su pelo sobre el hombro y crusando sus brasos seria mente, dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a el "ok"

Ron habrio los ojos de tamano de melons dela sorpresa, y el tono tan casual de Hermione

"Uh… 'mione'…" el dijo sintiendo sucara comensado a sonrojarse. Hermione estallo en risa

"estaba bromeando! Nosbemos en el cualto comun, pero date rapido" ella dijo mientras salia por la puerta todabia riendo

Ginny estaba sebtada en una bana con Blaise, en combersacion cuando bio a Hermione, Ron, Luna, Nevilli, y Harry asercalse. Ron, Nevilli, y Herry se quedaron mirando una tienda de Quidditch. Y Hermione y Luna bieron el par y se asercaron diciendo hola. Mientras las muchachas se alejaban Harry no pudo ebital preguntrse q hasi Ginny con Blaise, y por q se sentia tan estrano al berla hablando con el tan animosa mente

"hola Gin, Blaise" hermionwe salodo amistosa mente

"hola! hadibinen q? Blaise a asectado ser mi pareja para el baile" dijo con gran entusiasmo

"grandioso! Entoses todas ya tenemos parejas, Hermione y Dean, yo y Lee, y tu y Blaise. Grandioso! Solo nosfantan algunos pasos para la coriografia y listo"dijo Luna muy alegre

"no olbidamos el bestuario" dijo Hermione lenta mente, y Ginny y Luna ronpieron a reilse. Blaise solo sonrio meniando la cabesas

" Buenos entonses nos podemos ir, boy a buscal a Lee y Dean. Nos encontramos donde madan Maulkins!" Hermione sujerio y Blaise asistio con la cabesa y se paro tomando a Ginny por la sintura

"Senoritas, bamonos" dijo Blaise sonriendo. Luna le dijo adios a Nevilli y salieron por la calle

Hermione se aserco donde los muchachos estaban parado y le dijo "bueno, tengo q irme a encontral con algunas personas y luego bamos a buscal nuestro bestuario, asi q nos bemos luego" en una voz muy emicionada, Ron slo la miro

"entonses, no encontramos en the tree broomstick alas 6:00" pregunto muy impaciente

"ok" repondio Hermione y se aljo del grupo rapidamente, pero antes de q se alejara mucho escucho su nombre y bolteo, harry benia corriendo tras de ella

"Hermione!" dijo una ultima vez y paro al estal frente a ella

"si Harry, q sucedes"ella pregunto con curiosidad

"Pues… en realidad no es nada, pero recuelda mantener un ojo en Ginny, ttu sabes despues de todo es la menor y ba a bailar con un Slytherin, no queremos q Ron se ponga esterico…tu sabes como el es y… uh" dijo Harry un poco Nervioso e indeciso

"siiii, estoy segura q RON no quisira ber a Ginny bailando pegada y seductiba mente con ningun muchocho, y menos uno tan Atractibo como Blaise. lo matarian los selos" Le contesto Hermione con un tono de doble sentido pues ella sabia q poco a poco harry se estaba sintendo atraido a la peliroja.

"Gresias, telo…digo Ron telo agradesera mucho" y con eso bolbio con el resto de los muchachos y Hermione siguio su camino en busca de Dean

Hermione cubria su boca con sus manos, para tapar sus carcajadas mientras se miraba en el espejo

"umm… Gin, Luna? Estan listas?" pregunto nerviosamente

"umm humm……"contesto Luna sonando sumamente indesisa

"Claro!" sono la voz de Ginny muy combesida. Hermione respire ondo, y hagarando la cortinas del cuartido donde se probaba la ropa

"okay ala cuenta de tres…"

"bamos!" sonaron tres boces masculinas muy impasiente

"uno…dos…y tres!" mobiendo la cortina salio junto Luna y Ginny. Lee, Dean, y Blaise se quedaron boca abierta mientras miraban a las tres brujas frente a ello. Luna bestia una falda corta de piel. Sapatillas altas lascualesentrelasaban sus piernas asta las rodillas, con una blusa asta el cuello pero sin mangas, y su cabello suelto como una sabana de seda en su espalda.

Los risos rojo de Ginny Caian al rededol de su cara como una cascada, tenia unos pequenos Hot pants, que no dejaban casi nada a la himajinacion, parecian ropa interiol, y botas asta el tobillo que rebelaban por conpleto sus largas y cremosas piernas la cuales los ojos de Blaise recorrieron barias beces, para el gunto de Ginny.

Hermione portaba una super mini de piel y unas botas altas sobre sus rodillas. Se podia apresial el espacio entre la mini y las botas, sus cabellos marrones estaban batidos y aregldos en su espalda.

Los muchchos solo la miraban en silencio y chock, mientras ellas solo se reian sintendose un poco estranas.

"tu…tu bas a ponerte eso?" Dean murmuro ebentual mente todabia en shock

"sip"Hermione repondio "por q? que tiene de malo?" boltuandose insegura y buscado la imperfeccion

"acsolutamente nada! Seben incredible!" exclamo Blaise

"si, se ben jeniales. Solo dejen q las bean en Hogwarts, se quedaran anonadados, paralisados, petrificados" dijo Lee muy entusiasmado. Derepente Luna dio un pequeno jemido de solpresa

"oh se me acaba de llegar algo a la cabesas, ustedes que se ban a poner?" dijo luna un poco preocupada, Hermione y Ginny miraron los muchachos pensatiba mente

"umm… no estoy segura" dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con unos de sus risos "por q no tiramos un bistaso para ber lo q encontramos" agrego con una sonrrisa

"okey Manos a la hobra, pero primero bamos a cambierno. Muchachos estan seguros q esta bestimenta esta bien?" pregunto Ginny pientres se boltiaba a ber en el espejo.

"Claro, q no quepaduda, porsupues, ideal" tos dijieron en un mulmuyo sinigual. Y con esto las muchachas se fueron a cambiar nueba mente tras las cortinas.

Capitulo 2

Hermione, y Ginny le dijeron adios a los ultimos dos miembros del grupo, Lea y Dean, los cuales se fueron asus dormitorios repida mente., despues de una larga practica ala q grasias todos se sentian muy capable de aser su presentacion. Asi q antes de irse a dormil decidieron relajarse un poco frente la chimenea. Cuando de repente

"Balla… balla…… balla…… esta que llegan" dijo la voz de ron

"Ron, Harry! Q asen despiertos a esta hora?" preguntaron las muchachas todabia con el susto

"Pues esperandolas" repondio Harry

"Pero les dijimos q hibamos a practical" respondio Hermione un poco irritada, por el tono de voz q usaban los muchachos

"La cual se acababa a las 11:00." Gruno Ron

"Bueno estaba supuesto, pero q si se prolongo!" Ginny casi grito. Ellos se quedaron callados por un momento asta q Harry Rompio el silencio

"Dejalas ron Pues parese q se estaban dibirtiendo con sus parejas de bailes, verdad Ginny? E escuchado q Blaise es muy carismatico." Harry dijo sin dejar el sarcresismo ni un instante "eso sin contal con lo 'Grasioso' q es Dean" agrego Ron

Las muchas no podian creel como Harry y Ron estaban actuando

"Que!?" dijo Hermione ya perdiendo la paciensia "ustedes tienen algun problema contra Dean o Blaise?" a esta pregunta de Hermione ellos se quedaron callados, y aguantaron la tentacion de gritale la obvia respuesta asu pregunta

"si por q dejen me recoldarle, ustedes. no son. nuestros Nobios!" Grito ginny perdiendo el control por complete

" y heso q significa?" pregunto harry

Ginny soy tu hermano mayor-" Ron comenso a decir pero fue interrumpido por Ginny

"Mira Ron salbate tu disculsito de hermano mano mayor sabemos q tu no estas asi por q YO este bailado con Blaise, y harry eso significa q no deberiamos estal teniendo esta combersacion. Asi q estamos muy cansadas" dijo Ginny " si ustedes saben de haser todos esos mobimientos y tratal todas esa pocisiones con ellos, asi q si nos disculpan, buenas noches" Hermione agrego con una sonrrisa sinica. Y las dos se marcharon rumbo al dormitorio de las hembras

La pogcima nanana fues un poco estrana. Herminoe y Ginny, se lebantaron temprano para no encontralse con ron y harry y se fueron al great hall, cuando derepente Ginny muy emosionada dijo

"Listas para el gran show!? Bamo Hermione no bamosa dejar q Harry y Ron nos harruinen el dia" mientras miraba al otro lado de la mesa a Blaise quien le decia adios "yo no lo boy a permitil." Luego agrego

En eso Nevilli y luna se asercan, seguidos por unos muy demacrados Ron y Harry. "Definitiba mente ban a ganal" dijo Nevilli mientras luna lo miraba dudosa mente "deberas! O acaso no lo cren ustedes; Harry, Ron" dijo mirandolos con anciedad. Alocual solo repondieron con murmurllos mientras miraban a Ginny y Hermione, con descontentos. Mirada con la cual ellas debolbieron multiplicada

" Y ahustedes cuatro q le pasa?" pregunto luna con curiosida.

" pues nada, q nos puede suceder" dijo Hermione entre dietes. "si por q aparente mente no hay ninguna razon or lacual no estal bien" anadio Ginny, mientras le daba una Mirada a Nevilli y luna q le aseguraba la muerte si no cambiaban de tema.

"Entonse Lu… que bamos a haser hoy?" prgunto Nevilli mientras jugaba con su pelo

"Bueno en realidad hoy tenemos q practical el dia entero" dijo luna un poco incomoda

"Bueno, y despues de eso?"el insistio. Luna se mmordio los labios

"umm… nesecitamos muchos tiempo para harreglarnos" ella dijo callada mente. Nevilli la miro mientras grunia

" entonses prectica mente me estas diciendo q me meras cuando te sobre tiempo" contesto Nevilli tratando inutil mente no mistral su enojo

"no! nuncadije eso, es solo q lee y yo nesecitamos un poco mas de practica"

La cara e Nevilli se puso Roja del coraje

"me da la lejana impression de q el be a mi novia y pasa mucho mas tiempo q yo!" dijo Nevilli en un tono tansiniestro q nunca se sospechari q el pudiera posel. Luna se quedo tarta muda y justa mente cuando iba a decil algo Lee grito desde el otro estremo de la mesa

"Hey! Luna donde nos bamos a encontral!?" pregunto lee con una sonrrisa de oreja a oreja. Nevli gruno una vez mas y tirandole un bistaso a luna una vez mas miro a Harry y Ron

"Bienen?" Ron y Harry cojieron sus bultos y ebitandoo cual quier contacto bisuall con Hermione y Ginny, salieron tras de Nevilli

Todabias anonadadas Por la actitud de los michachos se quedaron en silensio por unos minutos asta q Hermione hablo "Hombres!" con unas sonrisa agrego "onesta mente quien lo ben, cualquiera dise q no le offresimos un lugar como nuestros companeros. No es nuestra culpa q ellos no lo accetaran"

"tienes rason" dijo Luna

"bamo,s no dejemos q nos danen el dia. Ba haser grandioso!" dijo Ginny muy animadas "miren Blaise ya se ba, caminen" el trio salio a tras de el llebandose con sigo a Lee y Dean.


End file.
